


Saisei

by swviolinlorelei



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swviolinlorelei/pseuds/swviolinlorelei
Summary: You lived a quite life.  You never gave much thought to the fact that you could see spirits and other less-than-savory creatures. It all changed with one girl's spirit and one mysterious man.





	1. Home

You sighed heavily, looking out over the pool of water. Two fat fish swam lazily in circles around one another. You looked at the garden and trees that surrounded you, all enclosed by a beautiful white wall. Living here wouldn't be the easiest thing you've ever done, but you've done harder things in your life.  


You sighed again, so focused on your thoughts you didn't hear the door open behind you.  


"If you sigh much more, you'll lose your breath." "Jushiro!" you started to get up. He motioned for you to stay seated and sat down on a cushion next to you. He looked out over the pond, smiling.  


You looked at him from the corner of you eye, knowing it was rude to stare. He was the most beautiful man you knew. Long white hair with piercing green eyes. Pale skin, the color of snow. His uniform made him more handsome, the black kimono and his white captain's coat. You didn't want to disturb him for fear you would shatter this wonderful and crazy dream you had been a part of.  


"What's bothering you, y/n? You know I want you to be happy here." Jushiro asked, breaking the silence, "if you are unhappy, we can return you to the human world." This last part he said with small frown.  


"I don't want to go back! I am happy here!" You almost shouted, sitting up, you sighed and calmed yourself,  


"Jushiro, I was just thinking how much my life has changed these past few months. I was just a normal girl in the human world and now I'm engaged to a Captain of the Gotei 13." You looked out at this fish again, "It's a lot to process."  


"It is, y/n. And I've told you that if you need more time, we can push off the wedding. We need not get married right away. You can continue to live here until you adjusted and we'll proceed from there." He reached over and pulled you into his arms. You could smell his scent: clove and vanilla, a constant reminder of his frail nature. You inhaled him, comforting and worrying at the same time. "No, I don't want to wait. I am ready to marry you anytime." You pulled you face away from him, frowning slightly at his thought you didn't want to marry him right away. "I was hoping you say that." Jushiro said, quietly.  


He gently kissed your furrowed brow. The kiss set your head in a spin, like every other time. He slowly moved down your face, planting small kisses on you cheeks, chin, and finally your lips. You kissed him back wrapping your arms around his neck. You both were lost in each other until you heard a loud splash. You pulled out of the kiss in time to see large ripples spreading across the pond. Jushiro chuckled and smiled. "The fish are so happy today. “You noticed there were three fish now, still circling each other as the two before had been. A flash of pink caught your eye, ducking beyond the wall. Maybe it wouldn't be too different here after all.  



	2. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did you get to where you are? Let's go back in time.

Flashback

You were always able to see spirits, ever since you were little. Most of them were nice to you and wanted to talk or have you go and finish something they couldn't before they died. That was easy enough. 

It was the others that you were scared of, 

the ones with the masks and chains, 

the ones that wanted to eat you. 

Your grandmother and grandfather had the same abilities you did. You were grateful that there was always some one to go to when you became overwhelmed or frightened but what was happening. When you were 8, your grandparents gave you a talisman, to keep the "hallow", as they told you the scary ones were called, away. It worked but masking your presence from the hallows, "They shouldn't even be able to see you", your grandfather had assured you, "but if they do, this talisman will protect you, but only in times of great need, so don't go abusing it!" Your grandfather laughed. 

You lived many years happily and peacefully because of the gift that had been given to you. But as you grew older, you noticed something else around you, strange people, wearing black kimonos and wielding swords, fighting the scary hallows. They were strange (relatively speaking, of course), standing in mid-air, moving in the blink of an eye. Swift, deadly, and somehow beautiful all at the same time. You became mesmerized by them, almost looking forward to their battles. You had become quite the observer, watching as they fought with deadly beauty. 

One day, while walking home from high school, you saw a new fight taking place. A man in a white haori over the usually uniform of the black-clad warriors. The man was striking, long white hair that fell almost to his waist, beautiful green eyes. You could have sat and just watched him, so smooth and fluid were his movements. But you increasingly became distracted but the fact you thought he was losing. No matter where he would strike the hallow, the blows only seemed to glance over its skin. You clutched at your chest, feeling the talisman under your uniform. You watched frozen as the man lost more and more ground, finally being hit but the hallow's massive tail. He went flying into a building nearby. 

A cloud of smoke and dust rose from his impact, as he stood shakily, leaning on his two swords for support. Suddenly, he began to cough violently, blood and dust coming out of his mouth. The hallow licked the air with it's pointed tongue. It smiled when it retracted the tongue into its mouth. "Captain, indeed, are you spent already? Then let me send you back to where you came from!". with these words the creature snaked towards the man in white. You were horrified, what could you do, you couldn't let this man die. 

Before you even thought of the consequences, you reached under your shirt and removed the talisman from around your neck. As if a bright light had suddenly been lit, the hallow turned towards you, tongue snaking outside it's mouth, tasting the air. "Mmmmm, delicious, where did you come from? Nevermind, you're my next meal!" It charged towards you, foaming from the mouth at the thought of consuming you. You ran.


	3. Aki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a mysterious white-haired man

Your lungs felt like they were going to explode. The only thought that crossed your mind was to keep running

Run, he’s coming

Run, he’s going to find you

Run, he’s here

You felt the spiritual presence of the creature pressing down on you steadily, like a weight slowly being pressed onto your very being. At first, your legs had moved of their own accord, self-preservation most likely, but now they were beginning to feel sluggish, heavy, and tired. You willed you slowly weakening body to continue, knowing full well what would happen if you didn’t.  


You turned the corner onto your familiar street, why, why had you come here? You silently cursed yourself for leading it right to your very home. As you neared your apartment, a small girl with pink hair greeted you,  


“Hello, y/n! Why are you running?” the girl, Aki, greeted.  


You knew she was a spirit, one of the many who seemed to hang around a little longer than most, you were filled with dread for her, you no longer cared if anyone overheard you talking to something that wasn’t there, you were too afraid of what the creature would do to her to remain silent.  


“RUN! AKI, RUN!!” you screamed, over and over, hoping she would disappear, or at least move away.  


“AAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!! I see you, I see you, and you have nowhere to run!” The hollow had caught up. “OOOHHH and you brought a snack!”  


You froze in front of the girl. She looked up at you, and you looked back. She was completely vulnerable, no talisman could protect her, no solider in black was coming, and you were not going to abandon her too.  


You spun around, facing the bellowing creature as it bore down upon you and Aki. You weren’t sure what you were going to do but you knew it had to be something.  
…

…

…

…

Your brain had gone completely numb, nothing was coming, and your body no longer moved as you willed it to do so. You were dead, you just didn’t know it yet.  


The hollow slowed his run as it neared closer to you, “At last, decided to stop running, that’s fine with me, it means you given up on our little chase and decided to let me eat you. I must say I am surprised, you were putting in a good run there, I actually thought you might shake me, you even might have if it hadn’t been for the delicious looking girl behind you, right?”  


His tongue flicked out again, taking in the combined scents of you and Aki.  
“mmmmm, you both taste so delicious. Good for me that I could chase you this far, be quite rewarding a treat. But enough of the pleasantries, time to eat!”  
“Appetizer’s first” he move around you and stamped towards Aki, who was hiding behind a bench now.  


You counter moved, right back into this creature’s path. “You will not harm her while I am still living” You spread your arms wide, hoping to make enough of a physical impression that he might back down.  


It didn’t  


He stomped right towards you and will a massive arm struck you out of the way, before moving on to this new target. You came to land against a particularly hard part of the apartment complex’s wall, smacking you head right into it. Your vision went white for a few seconds. When you began to see once again, Aki had managed to get a divider grate between the two, but is wasn’t last very long. She watched in horror as punch after punch weakened and warped the metal. Soon the hollow would be able to be at its intended target.  


You cried, feeling there was nothing for you to do but watch in horror and pain as the small spirit was eaten. Your tears mixing with the blood from your head and falling down on your arms, your hands, and your talisman.  


When your tears and blood mixed and fell on the talisman, a light glimmered and filled you inside and out, it shone so brightly that the hollow again forgot what it was doing and focused back on you.  


“What now, girl, I will be getting to you sooooooowhat is that?” For the first time you felt fear in the hollow, like he was afraid. But of what, you looked at yourself and saw a glowing armor all over you. It was strange and familiar at the same time. It scared you and filled you will confidence.  


“I will not let you hurt her anymore” you declared to the creature. But when you spoke. It was not only you voice coming out of your mouth but that of your mother, father, and grandparents. You though this was odd but kept on addressing the creature before you.  


“In fact, you’ll not harm another again.” You raised your fist and a sword appeared. Somehow you knew what do to, you had to kill the monster.  


You leapt in to strike at him, moving with ability and speed far outmatching your own. Your sword made contact after contact with the hollow, never letting him get a scratch on you. The death blow came after a long slash across his chest left you into perfect position to slice his face mask, just as you had seen the ones in black do. You closed your eyes and you swung. A bone crunching slice and nothing. You opened your eyes and small pieces of glittering spiritual energy shimmered in front of you.  


A smile crossed your face, you had done it, protected Aki and yourself. Behind you, soft steps fell. You turned and saw the white haired man from before.  


“That was quite impressive, Miss ?”  


“y/l/n. my name’s y/f/n y/l/n” you responded, you noted he looked better than before, smiling even.  


“Well Miss y/l/n, I am Jushiro Ukitake Captain of the 13 Squad of the Soul Reaper society and we would be most interested in meeting you and learning about your” looking around him, “unique skills”  


“I would be very interested in taking you up on that invitation, but I would much rather go home and rest, I’m feeling odd”. You had just managed to get this last sentence out before the armor disappeared and you fell to the ground.  


Aki and Jushiro ran to your side “y/n!”  


Jushiro quickly looked at Aki, “Do you know where she lives?”  


“Sure!” Aki beamed, “This way”. She set off down the street toward her apartment.  


Jushiro laid a cloaking spell on y/f/n and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms, before setting off after the young girl.  


A black butterfly landed on his hand, “Better tell Old Man Yama, we found another one.” The butterfly twitched and flew off into the night. Jushiro sighed and continued to follow Aki, as she skipped down the street.


End file.
